


How do I shag Ray? (Sonnet 43, revised)

by Draycevixen, gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did poor Elizabeth Barrett Browning ever do to us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I shag Ray? (Sonnet 43, revised)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonnet 43](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/686) by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. 



> A discussion of sex complete with a couple of naughty words, and oh yeah, we ruined a perfectly good love poem. For the "Lyrical Lads" challenge at the LJ comm "Tea and Swiss Roll." All things _Professionals_ belong to Brian Clemens _et. al._ We're just playing with them.

How do I shag Ray? Let me count the ways.  
I shag him to the depth and breadth and height  
My cock can reach, while feeling him up right  
to the end of his own ideal Grace.  
I shag him to the level of Raymond's  
frequent need, by day and through the night.  
I shag him freely, work to get it right.  
I shag him surely, as I hope for praise.  
I shag him with a passion put to use  
to free him of his old briefs, from him to get a raise.  
I shag him with a love I seemed to lose  
in my merc days – I shag him with the breath,  
smiles, tears of all my life! – and, if Ray choose,  
I'll shag again when I have caught my breath.


End file.
